


Let's go to Devilcon!

by sunflowersnsmut



Series: Obey Me Seven [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cosplay, Flirting, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Overprotective Brothers, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersnsmut/pseuds/sunflowersnsmut
Summary: Levi is thrilled to take his human best friend to Devilcon with him this year. His brothers insist on tagging along to help keep an eye on her, but in spite of that, surely they'll both have fun.
Series: Obey Me Seven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Well, I Guess If You're All Going...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for days 3-5 of Obey Me Seven or ObeyMAX, depending on which you call it. Since the prompt is for an anime convention, I figured it would be fun to imagine them going to one in the Devildom.

"It's here!! It's happening!" Levi skidded into the room, shouting, "They're on sale! They're finally on sale!"

"If you don't start yelling, I'm gonna break your phone," Belphie grumbled from underneath the blanket draped over him by the woman whose lap he was currently using as a makeshift pillow.

"Levi, what's going on?" she asked, resting a hand on Belphie's head to keep him from carrying out his threat.

"What's going on?" Levi yelled, somehow louder than before. "Devilcon tickets are on sale!!"

Satan swore from his position on the couch beside her and stood. "I'm not dealing with this again."

Levi ignored the comment and took the empty spot as soon as Satan left the room. "Look, I got weekend passes for both of us! It's gonna be amazing!"

"I thought the tickets were on pre-sale next week." She looked at his screen anyway and, sure enough, the confirmation showed two tickets.

"No, regular pre-sale tickets are next week. Premium VIP pre-sale tickets opened today!" He practically vibrated, shifting back and forth from his demon to human form. "This year, Sucre Frenzy is doing a live performance! And premium VIP pass holders get to see a preview of Ruri-chan's new movie! This is definitely the best lineup ever!"

Belphie growled, "Levi, I swear, if you don't shut up-"

"Who is shouting?" Lucifer hissed from the doorway, already radiating fury as he glared down at the trio on the couch.

"We'll keep it down," she assured him as Levi shrank back into the couch. "Levi was just excited about getting us Devilcon tickets."

"This again..." Lucifer glared down at Levi. "I hope you aren't planning on dragging her with you."

Levi frowned. "Hey, I'm not dragging her anywhere!"

"He's right. I asked to go." She smiled. "Levi told me all about it, and it sounds fun. It's like an anime convention, right? I've always wanted to go to one."

Lucifer arched a brow. "Is that what you told her?"

Levi fidgeted with the edge of his phone case. "Well, it's sort of like an anime convention."

Lucifer sighed. "It's true that the creators referenced human conventions when they made it, but it is intended for demons. You'll be surrounded by strangers who don't know that you aren't meant to be a meal. It's dangerous."

"He's right." Belphie finally peeked out from under the blanket and looked up at her. "As much as I hate agreeing with him, you should stay home."

"But, I can just stay with Levi. He'll keep me safe, right?"

"Yeah!" Levi brightened. "I'll watch over her!"

Lucifer scoffed. "You say that now, but once you're there, we both know you'll be too distracted to notice if something happens."

Levi tried to squawk out a protest but Belphie spoke up before he could, "If you really wanna go, I'll come with you. You owe me, though."

"No." Lucifer folded his arms over his chest. "I'll attend and ensure she stays safe."

"Yeah," Levi snickered down at Belphie, "You'd probably curl up in the corner and take a nap."

"I would not," Belphie snapped, sitting up to glare at Levi. "You'd trade her in for merch and you know it!"

"Why don't I just keep an eye on her?" Beel asked, stepping past Lucifer in the doorway to join them. "I already got my ticket."

She frowned. "Wait. You're going?"

"Yeah." Beel grinned, hand on his stomach, "They have the best food, and Ristorante Six is doing a raffle for free meal vouchers."

"You're a premium VIP member?" Levi asked.

"No, I'm platinum VIP," Beel answered him with a shrug. "I've been going since the first Devilcon."

While Levi came to terms with his younger brother having a rarer membership than him, she looked over at Lucifer. "That settles it. Levi and Beel can make sure I'm safe. I'm sure you're too busy to join anyway."

"Hey, hold up!" Mammon charged in, already yelling, "Satan said you're going to Devilcon? No way! As your protector, there's-"

"Mammon, it's fine!" she interrupted him before he could really begin ranting. "Beel and Levi are both going. I'll be okay."

"There's no way you're going without me," Mammon snapped, "It's my job to protect you! I'm not letting some human die on my watch, you got it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Really, it's fine."

"I'm going," Lucifer announced, "And that's final."

"Where are we going?" Asmo chimed in from the second entrance to the sitting room. "I hope it's shopping. I've been dying for some new nail polish!"

"We aren't going anywhere," she said, frowning at all of them. "Levi, Beel, and I are going to Devilcon, and all of you need to stop worrying about it."

"Oh, I'm going, too!" Asmo grinned and plopped between her and Levi, forcing them apart so he could sit next to her. He easily ignored the sour look Levi sent his way as he slung an arm over her shoulders. "The succubus I'm dating got VIP premium passes. Plus, Majolish is debuting a new skincare line on Saturday, so there's no way I'm missing that!"

"Fine!" she yelled, "Asmo, Beel, Levi, and I are going, but no one else is!"

"I'm going, too!" Mammon, Belphie, and Lucifer all answered in unison, and she groaned.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

Satan sighed from the hallway. "Fine. If everyone else is going..."

Levi unlocked his DDD. "Guess I'm getting four more tickets. You guys better pay me back."

Mammon shook his head. "No way. I ought to getting paid for going, since I'm watching the human."

"Pay him back or stay home," she snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache.

"Fine," Mammon grumbled.

In the end, she paid Mammon's ticket cost, since he kept making excuses and Levi was becoming increasingly agitated. It was worth keeping the peace.

Levi had complained when his brothers didn't agree to dress up, but he couldn't exactly force them. Lucky for him, he had at least one person eager to join in.

In her opinion, it would be fun. Levi had an eye for detail in his cosplays, and they were always a spectacle by the time he was done. The only trouble was that he'd been preparing since before last year's convention, and she didn't even have a clue where to start.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect outfit for you." He rummaged in his closet for a moment, humming to himself while he searched. "You'd be perfect as the protagonist for 'My RAD Romance: Dating Seven Demon Lords and a Prince (But None of Them Seem to Mind)???'."

"I thought you hated that anime." She peered over his shoulder into his packed closet. "Something about how she should have picked one of the brothers instead of the prince?"

"No way! You're thinking of 'RAD Romance: Dating a Demon Prince and His Butler (But Both of Them Like It)???'." He scoffed. "That show made no sense at all. Total garbage."

"I..." she shook her head. "Okay, you have to admit they sound pretty similar."

He shot her an odd look. "No they don't." Then, after a bit more rummaging, he finally produced an outfit. "Here! It's perfect!"

She studied it for a moment. "That looks just like the RAD uniform. Why can't I wear that instead?"

He snickered and handed it to her. "Such a normie. They're totally different."

She frowned and looked it over again, failing to find even the slightest difference in the outfit's construction. Even the buttons were the same. "How?"

"The tie is blue!" He gestured to it. "See? Completely different!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, totally. You're right."

"Exactly." He pushed her towards his bathroom, ignoring her dripping sarcasm. "Now, go put it on so I can make sure it fits."

At least he was having fun, even if it was disappointing to wear the same outfit she wore every day. His excitement while pinning everything in place to make adjustments more than made up for it. By the end, she was anticipating Devilcon almost as much as he was.


	2. Try to Stay Out of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're finally at the convention, the brothers separate, each with their own goal in mind. The important question is, how much trouble can seven demons get into in one day?

Nothing could have prepared her for this.

There she was, dressed in her uniform with Levi standing beside her in his impressively accurate Phantom Thief cosplay, and she was staring at a mass of demons all dressed up in exquisitely crafted outfits.

She thought watching the entirety of the anime her outfit was based on would be enough to score her some credit and elevate her above "normie" status, but even if she'd memorized it, she had a feeling she could never impress most of the demons crowding around her.

"Stay close," Lucifer reminded her, a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not get separated."

Levi could barely focus on keeping his form consistent, shifting between having a tail and suddenly not as he turned around in place to look at everything available. "They have the original Phantom Thief promo poster for sale?? And RAD Romance's bad ending that was never shown on screen??? AndIcan'tbelievewe'reallactuallyhereandit'sreallyhappeningand-"

"Levi, breathe," she cut in, ignoring the demons that stopped to stare at her. "You didn't tell me it was this enormous."

"I know! Isn't it great?" he shouted, nearly dancing in place.

"Told you," Belphie muttered, sending anyone who got too close to him a warning glare. "It's like this every year."

"Come on!" Levi grabbed her hand and dragged her into the crowd. "We have to get in line!"

"For what?" she managed to ask as she was buffeted between demons.

"From 7-8:30, the actor who plays Henry in TSL is taking photos with fans, and we have to get there before it's too late!" Levi laughed, near maniacal.

"And they're gone," Satan said, shaking his head. "I'm not chasing them down."

Lucifer sighed. "I'll follow them. Try to stay out of trouble." Without so much as a backwards glance, he waded into the crowd to find his wayward brother and exchange student.

Belphie rolled his eyes and repeated in a mocking tone, "'Stay out of trouble.' Please..."

Satan snickered. "You forgot something." He straightened and pressed his hand to his chest, imitating Lucifer's imperious tone and posture. "Don't disappoint Diavolo."

The two collapsed into a fit of giggles as Asmo shook his head. "Well, if you need me, I'll be making myself even more beautiful, if it's possible." He waved a hand and left, demons parting in front of him as he did.

Beel nodded. "If Lucifer's watching her, I'm gonna go enter the raffle. Call me if there's trouble."

"Don't worry." Belphie smirked. "Lucifer told us to stay out of trouble, remember?"

Beel knew his brother well enough to recognize the look in his eye. It meant he was planning something, and Beel knew better than to stick around and find out exactly what that plan was. "Don't do anything too bad, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Belphie waved him off. "We'll be fine."

Beel left, shaking his head and making sure his DDD was on its highest volume setting just in case.

Mammon, meanwhile, had wandered off somewhere between Lucifer's warning and Belphie mocking him for it. Sure, he wanted to keep an eye out for the human, but he was surrounded by bargains and Lucifer would keep her safe. She'd understand. When he caught sight of a vendor selling rare gems, he knew he'd made the right choice.

Belphie and Satan barely noticed he was gone. "You know..." Belphie grinned, a dangerous look in his eyes. "The only thing better than causing trouble is making trouble for our dear oldest brother."

Satan perked up. "Care to see who can do the most damage?"

Belphie nodded. "First one caught loses."

"Loser buys dinner?"

"Of course."

The two grinned and headed out, each planning out their day as they went. Maybe this wouldn't be such a waste after all, Satan mused to himself.

Meanwhile, she was entirely overwhelmed by everything in front of her. Clearly, the organizers had gone all out to entice every demon in the Devildom to attend. Every shop in town had a stall, some much bigger than others, and all of them were decorated to excess with bright lights and promises of exclusive sales. She could have sworn she caught sight of Asmo chatting up a merchant selling rare fragrances, but Levi was moving so fast she could barely register anything at all.

Delicious scents wafted past her as they crossed through a cluster of food vendors. At least she knew where to find Beel if she needed to. Finally, they arrived at the line, surrounded by promotional posters for the next season of TSL.

"I can't believe he's actually here!" Levi grinned as he looked around. A number of cosplayers stood in line ahead of them, and she noticed one dressed in a spectacular Lord of the Shadows costume.

"Wow. Everyone looks amazing," she gasped out between breaths. Levi was so much faster than her that keeping up had been a challenge, and she knew he'd slowed down on her behalf.

"Sorry, sir. The line is full," an attendant said behind them.

She turned to see Lucifer glowering down at the demon standing at the end of the line. "I'm not here to take a picture. Let me through."

"Lucifer!" She waved. "You found us!"

He relaxed somewhat when he saw her, something she found endearing, but he still sent the attendant a glare. "You see? I have someone in line waiting for me."

"Too bad. You should've come sooner." The demon hardly looked fazed by the look Lucifer sent him. Clearly, he wasn't a stranger to being threatened for doing his job.

"It's okay! We'll meet you after. Have you seen Mammon?" she called out.

After one last look at the attendant, Lucifer sighed. "Fine. I haven't, but I'm sure he's fine."

Levi chuckled. "He's probably spending every grimm he has."

Sure enough, Mammon had just completed a series of dubious purchases from at least five merchants, each less reputable than the last. He was humming to himself as he looked over his haul, sure that each would fetch a stellar price after the convention was over. 

She didn't have to be by Mammon's side to know Levi was probably right. "Well, at least he doesn't have Goldie. Then, he'd be in real trouble."

Levi struck up a conversation with a demon in front of them, complimenting his Henry cosplay and chatting about how excited they both were for the next season.

She smiled and pulled out her DDD to send a quick text to the brothers who weren't with her. Even if she knew they could take care of themselves, she couldn't help but worry now that they weren't nearby.

Lucifer wandered through the nearby shops, all TSL-related, but he was sure to stay close enough to keep an eye on her. Occasionally, he'd pick up something to examine it and consider whether it was worth buying as a souvenir. He sighed. Diavolo would probably love it if he brought something back...

Meanwhile, Satan had managed to track down the perfect opportunity for his first part of the bet between him and his brother. A Diavolo look-alike contest was starting in three hours, and they needed a judge. Naturally, he was kind enough to volunteer his brother for the job.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love to do it. You know how devoted he is to Lord Diavolo," Satan said, happy to lay on the charm. "He has a real eye for detail, too. Just don't tell him I suggested it. I wouldn't want to hurt his pride."

The reasoning was flimsy, but they bought it anyway, and after giving Lucifer's contact information, Satan updated Belphie on his progress.

He saw a message from their exchange student and smiled, replying with a smiling sticker and a message, "I'm fine. I'm browsing at the moment. I hope you're safe, too?"

She reassured him she was, sending a picture of Levi animatedly chatting with a fellow TSL fan. "Stay out of trouble, okay? For my sake?" she added.

"Of course," he sent back. Technically, he was causing trouble for Lucifer, not getting into any himself, so it wasn't really a lie.

Belphie had to admit he was a bit envious of Satan's luck, but the difference between them was that Belphie had planned this before they even left. If he was going to this convention to help keep an eye on her, he was at least going to ruin Lucifer's day in the process.

So, he'd tracked down Goldie last night and brought it with him.

"Hey, Mammon!" Belphie grinned at his older brother, who was already laden with shopping bags.

"Wait till you see what I found!" Mammon laughed. "I'm gonna be rich!"

"Oh, yeah?" Belphie held up Mammon's credit card. "Wanna be richer?"

Mammon's eyes practically sparkled when he saw it. "Goldie! You found her?"

"No..." Belphie slipped it into Mammon's hand. " _You_ found her. Last night. Behind Lucifer's first edition copy of Demonic Historia. Got it?"

Mammon nodded, eager to agree to anything if it meant having his card back. "Yeah, yeah, sure! I found it!"

"You tell Lucifer I had anything to do with this, and I'll deny it." Belphie slipped his hands into his pockets and sent Mammon a disarmingly pleasant smile. "And I'm way better at lying than you are."

That sent a chill down Mammon's spine, but he returned the gesture with a weak smile of his own. "Yep. Thanks, little bro!"

"Don't mention it. Seriously." Then, Belphie was off, leaving Mammon to find more unscrupulous vendors, eager to take his money.

Mammon glanced down at his phone and tapped out a quick reply to the human's text. "Doing great! You won't believe the stuff I found!"

Her reply was almost immediate. "Mammon, you didn't already spend everything, did you?"

"No way!" he answered, smirking to himself. "I've got plenty of grimm left. I'm gonna be rich, just watch!"

"What does that mean?" she sent.

He ignored it, along with her follow-up text, repeating the question in all caps.

Asmo was already loaded down with purchases of his own, humming as he explored some of the shops from outside the city. Some of them were too far to justify a trip, which meant this was a rare opportunity to peruse a brand new assortment of accessories and beauty products. He'd lucked out on finding some adorable earrings he planned to give their exchange student after the convention. They matched his new necklace perfectly.

He'd caught up with the succubus who had brough him along. She was already flirting with a tall demon who almost put Beel's build to shame, and he had to admit he was both impressed and jealous that she'd found him first. Still, they reconnected briefly and he gave her a bottle of perfume as a thanks for letting him tag along. Not one to be a third wheel, he left her alone with her latest conquest and returned to browsing.

One shop was selling some bath salts scented like roses, and he was tempted to gift them to their exchange student, too. After all, it would give him the perfect excuse to try them out with her... His DDD chimed as he considered, and when he checked it, he found a message from the very woman he was thinking about.

"I'm amazing as always. I hope Levi hasn't worn you out too much?" He added a winking sticker after.

"No, I'm fine. We're waiting in line right now. How's the new skincare products?"

So sweet of her to remember. "Just waiting on the announcement. Want me to get you something?"

She replied with a smiling sticker. "Only if it's really good. I'll pay you back!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," he typed back, "Just give me a kiss and we'll call it even, hm?"

"You're such a tease," she replied, probably blushing as she typed it if he knew her. "Maybe if it's exceptionally good, I'll consider it."

He sent back a series of hearts and a sticker blowing a kiss, then tucked his DDD back in his pocket. That settled it. He had to find the best of the best today.

Beel was sampling as much as he could get away with, happily munching his way through a variety of options and smiling his way through every bite.

He only paused to check his DDD when it chimed in his pocket. Luckily, the message wasn't a cry for help. It was just his human checking in.

"I'm great. Everything tastes so good." He had to wipe off a smudge of sauce halfway through his message. "Are you okay? Is Levi watching you?"

"I'm fine. We're almost at the front of the line, and Lucifer is keeping an eye on me, too." She sent a picture of Lucifer examining a small paperweight with an intricate design resembling a fire newt on the inside.

"Good. Maybe you can join me later. A lot of this is safe for humans," he typed back with one hand as he munched on another sample.

"I'll see if I can come by!" she sent. "If you see Mammon, let me know?"

"Why? Is he in trouble?"

She sent a screenshot of their chat, and Beel just sighed. Typical Mammon. She followed the screenshot with another message. "He's not answering me, and I have a feeling Lucifer's going to hang him up by his ankles if he overspends."

"Probably," Beel replied. "But, he can't spend too much without his card."

"That's true. I just hope he doesn't get into trouble." She sent a smiling sticker. "Enjoy the food!"

"Will do!"

"Who signed me up to judge a contest?" Lucifer muttered as he glared down at the message on his phone.

When he called the number, the demon in charge let him know they needed a volunteer and he was a perfect fit. Thankfully, they knew how to play to his pride, and Lucifer was actually tempted to agree.

"Besides," they continued, "It's a contest for Lord Diavolo's lookalike and no one could possibly judge as well as you. We would hate to disappoint him."

That should have been a red flag that they were flattering him for their own gain, but strangely enough, it worked. "Fine. But, if I'm going to judge, you should know I'll have very high expectations." He paid for a handful of trinkets that might serve as suitable souvenirs while they gave him directions to the contest. "I'll be there in two hours."

Now he just had to break the news to Levi and their exchange student.

Belphie was halfway to the food vendors when he received her text asking how he was.

"Fine. On my way to Beel. Did Levi lose you yet?"

She sent back a frowning sticker. "No, of course not. We're next in line for a picture. Have you seen Mammon?"

"Nope." He typed back, adding on another message to cover up his involvement in Mammon's inevitable overspending. "Let me guess, he's begging you for grimm?"

"The opposite, actually." She sent him a screenshot of her chat with Mammon, and Belphie snickered. "I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Belphie sent back, dodging demons as he walked and typed. "Call if you get stranded. And don't let anyone eat you."

"Gee, thanks." She sent a picture of her and Levi at the front of the line, surrounded by posters for TSL. "Gotta go! We're next!"

She smiled as she put away her phone now that they were next and she'd heard back from everyone. Mammon was probably fine, even if his last message was worrisome, and she tried to banish her concerns from her mind. She was here to have fun, not stress over her most troublesome demon.

"Ahhh!" Levi shouted as quietly as he could manage. "I can't believe it! Ican'tbelieveit!!"

"You go first, okay? I'll be right behind you!" She grinned and gave him a small push forward. Knowing Levi, he'd want his own photo with the actor, and she would probably be lucky to get a group picture. Not that she minded. She'd rather have a picture that included Levi, too.

Levi was shifting back and forth beweeen forms as he approached, and he barely managed to hold one together for a picture with the actor. Luckily, the actor was obviously accustomed to excitable demonic fans, and he was happy to chat with Levi for a bit.

After a moment, Levi waved her over, and she joined them for a quick group portrait.

"I love your RAD Romance cosplay," Henry's actor commented as they parted. "Very authentic."

"Thanks!" She motioned to Levi. "It's his costume, though. I'm lucky to have a best friend with great taste."

"Definitely." The actor smiled over at Levi. "Great work on it!"

Levi looked as though his soul escaped his body and ascended back to the Celestial Realm. Watching his best friend and the actor who played his idol onscreen compliment him together was by far the best moment in his long life.

As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You are the best! You're just- Gah! You're the best!" He pulled her into a rare, ecstatic hug, and she cherished it for the brief moment that it lasted. "Come on, we have to get to Ruri-chan's preview!"

"Okay, but can we walk this time?" she asked, already dreading the thought of chasing after him again. "Plus, we need to find Lucifer."

"No need. I'm right here." Lucifer smiled, tucking his DDD back in his pocket. Unlike Mammon, he knew how to be discreet when capturing a rare moment on film. "Apparently I've been volunteered to judge a contest in several hours, so I'll accompany you until I'm needed there."

"Oh? What contest?" she asked as Levi paused to check out the TSL merchandise nearby.

"A contest looking for Lord Diavolo's lookalike." Lucifer managed a half-smile and held out a hand to her. "I can't imagine they'll find one."

Normally, she might have been embarrassed to hold his hand, but in this crowd, she knew it was nothing short of a necessity. After all, Levi had done the same thing while leading her to the line earlier, right? So, she accepted and followed him over to the booth where Levi was currently marveling over a signed copy of the first TSL season's script.

"I suggest you find someone else to watch over you while I'm gone." Lucifer sighed. "As you can see, Levi can be a bit...distractable."

"Well, Beel did want me to check out some food with him, and I wouldn't mind doing some shopping with Asmo." She plucked a Lord of Shadows phone charm from a stall nearby. "Do you think Levi has this one already?"

Lucifer studied it. "Probably, but I imagine it would mean more coming from you."

She smiled, blushed, and bought it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I've never been to an anime convention myself, but I tried to include events that fit with the characters and the Devildom. If it's totally off, feel free to let me know in the comments!


End file.
